True Desires
by Armanda Rose
Summary: *Chapter 11 UP!!*Kagome and Inuyasha are hurled into a cave that unleashes the half-demon's true desires......Inu/Kag, San/Mir, Ship/none(too bad)
1. Chapter 1: The River Frozen

This is my 1st InuYasha fic, so BE NICE. And I am most likely to use quotes from the actual series, so no hurting me!! Oh, and flames will be used to torture InuYasha!  
  
InuYasha:*tied to a chair* GET ME OUT OF HERE!  
  
So you better review good reviews!!!!!!  
  
~~~  
  
InuYasha paced continuously around the well. He was waiting for Kagome's return. "Geez, why can't she just stay here?! There are two shards that are wandering around here, and I can't do it without her!.....wait...WHAT AM I SAYING?! She holds me back! I could have gathered all those shards by now!" he hissed at himself.  
  
Shippo looked at him and said, "You shouldn't be talking to yourself, people will start to wonder."  
  
InuYasha glared at the half-pint (or is it fourth pint?). Kagome popped her head out of the well and said calmly, "I heard what you said InuYasha, and you can't do it without ME!"  
  
"Oh yeah!?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"You're full of it!"  
  
"Sit boy!!" InuYasha's face flew into the dirt, and then his head was stepped on by Kagome's shoe. "Ow!!" he moaned, getting up and wiping the dirt from his nose. "One of these days..."  
  
Shippo had a sweatdrop running down his forehead. "A half-demon getting stepped on by a human? How.dishonoring.." he said, and followed Kagome to the village.  
  
*** "Well InuYasha, I see ye had another fight with Kagome," said Lady Kaede, sipping her tea as InuYasha came in with a face-full of dirt, and a foot print on his chest and back of his head. "She started it!"  
  
"I did not InuYasha!" exclaimed Kagome as she pushed him out of the way. Shippo turned into a bouncing red ball and bounced inside. "Never mind the quarrels! We got jewel shards to find!" yelled Shippo, turning back to his normal self.  
  
Lady Kaede nodded and put down her tea. "A demon who I do not know the name of has been seen with the possession of one of the jewel shards. Another was sensed in the custody of one of the demon's henchmen."  
  
"Let's get going! Who knows how far this demon has gotten!" whined InuYasha, stomping out the door, Tetsaiga resting on his shoulder. Kagome reluctantly followed, Shippo bounced gleefully behind them.  
  
***  
  
They meet Sango and Miroku as they sat by a pond. "Alright, let's get going before something makes me wanna stay!" said Kagome, eyeing the food Miroku was munching on.  
  
They traveled along the river banks in two boats. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo in one, InuYasha and Kagome in the other. Shippo was hanging over the edge with swirly eyes, as usual.  
  
InuYasha kept sniffing the air and tilting the boat down a certain bank. "They went down this way."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Miroku, a little doubtful. "Take a hint monk," he said pointing to the carnage along the shores of the river. Dead humans, either in smoldering heaps or frozen in ice, dotted the shoreline. A few floated in the turbulent water.  
  
"InuYasha, look out!" said Sango as the boat rammed into a floating object. The impact threw the two passengers tumbling on to it. They slid across the frosty surface and stopped. InuYasha was on top of Kagome. She instantly knocked him off into the water and tried to stand. Her feet slipped and she fell right back down on her ass.  
  
"The river is frozen!" said Myouga, who had once again appeared out of nowhere. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious," said the drenched and freezing dog-boy. He crawled onto the glacier and stared to wring his clothes out. Shippo jumped out of the boat and started to skate on the slippery surface. "Weeee! This is fun!"  
  
"I wonder why the river is frozen, and in the Spring.." said Sango, sitting down on the edge of the boat. Kagome rubbed her bottom and stood, carefully, up. "Maybe the demon is an ice demon?" Miroku said, tapping the ice with his staff to see how stable it was.  
  
Shippo, in his fun, had slid into the shivering InuYasha. "Yeah! It's possible!" he squeaked, running/sliding away from the scowling dog-boy. Kagome noticed that their boat was totaled and the others' was floating aimlessly towards the mouth of another river bank.  
  
"I guess we have to go on foot now," she said slipping her way down the glacier. "But my feet are going to freeze!" whined InuYasha as they "skated" down the frozen river.  
  
***  
  
Far ahead, two figures, both female, were racing fast down the frozen river. One was clad in red armor, even though she could have done without it, it didn't cover much. It perfectly matched her flaming red hair. The other was a little shorter, and almost the exact opposite. She had cascading sapphire hair and had a large white cloak draped over her shoulders. The sky blue tunic under her barely showed. The only other thing different between the two is the blue one had gray wolf ears and a bushy gray tail.  
  
"At this rate, we'll reach the shrine in no time!" said the red one, shivering slightly. The shards embedded in her head glinted as she faced her companion. "True, if we pick up the pace, we might reach it by nightfall," with that, the blue clad wolf girl increased speed dramatically. They raced even faster down the river.  
  
~~~  
  
There! I'm going to write the 2nd chapter, so you can say anything you want (long as it isn't a flame)  
  
InuYasha: *still tied to chair* Help me!!!  
  
Hehe.. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the mysterious red & blue people!  
  
Chapter 2! That was quick wasn't it? Hehe..I already have chapters 3-5 done! So all you got to do is review and I'll post 'em! Hehehe...  
  
Inuyasha:*has fallen asleep in chair*  
  
No flames, no pain! Well, flames were given to me, but Dante used them to cook smores....You are free to go Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha:*snot bubble*  
  
-.-* Fine! Ignore me! Get your ears burnt off by disgruntled fans!  
  
Inuyasha:*snore*  
  
I'll just go and get Kagome..anyway, warning, something vile will happen in this. SO don't be all "I wasn't expecting that! How dare she not warn me!" okay? ALSO!!!! I KINDA MESSED UP! IF YOU READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER BEFORE THIS UPDATE, THE BOTTOM PART WHERE THE TWO DEMONESSES ARE DICUSSING GETTING INTO THE "CAVE" IS CHANGED TO THE "SHRINE"!!!!!!  
  
~~~  
  
Shippo skated merrily in front, singing something where the words were only "lalala". Kagome was staying as still as she could as Inuyasha pushed her from behind. Miroku and Sango were skidding and skating. Myouga had hitched a ride on a passing dragonfly.  
  
"How much farther? You're getting a pain to push Kagome!" whined Inuyasha. "Not much farther, I can feel the Shikon no Tama shards close by."  
  
"As long as they are close." mumbled the dog-boy.  
  
***  
  
"They are following us," said the blue woman, staring at the horizon. "Yes, but I can take care of that," replied the red one. The red woman was already creating a fireball in her hand. The blue one laughed and said, "Where shall you send them?" "I'll send them to...the Cave of True Desire," she said, an evil smirk on her face. "Such a perfect place, they'll be too preoccupied with themselves to even notice us." The fireball glowed above the red's hand and shot off, like a red will-o-wisp, zipping towards the unsuspecting followers.  
  
***  
  
Shippo was the first to notice the crimson blur. "Hey! Guys, what is that?" Sango looked up to see the fireball racing towards them. "Duck!" said Miroku, flying to the ground. Sango followed. Inuyasha and Kagome fell down.  
  
The fireball stopped, and hovered right above them. "What is it?" asked Kagome, pushing Inuyasha off her *again*. "It looks like a fireball."  
  
Myouga, the all wise and knowing.flea..was the first to speak, "It looks like a transport ball."  
  
Shippo jumped up and tapped it. That must have been the most terrible idea in his fox demon life, the fireball blazed up. "Ah!!!" screamed the scrambling Shippo, he was being sucked into a now fiery vortex that formed. "Shippo!" yelled Kagome trying to reach him. She didn't need to; the vortex had grown in size and sucked in everyone else. "Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, swirling down the black void. "What?!" he said, upside down, looking at her. "What is this? It looks like the dimension in the well."  
  
Inuyasha turned right-side up and said, "How should I know? That last thing I hard was you screaming!"  
  
"Sit boy!" yelled Kagome, Inuyasha just fell faster a few more feet.  
  
***  
  
After 15 minutes of falling and arguing, they hit solid. Inuyasha stood up and looked around.  
  
It was a cave, a damp, old cave. 'Well, this surely sucks.' "Kagome where are you?" he said, his voice bounced off the walls, creating an echo. "Inu.Yasha.." said a faint voice. Inuyasha looked frantically around, hearing Kagome's weak voice. He finally took a clue and looked down. A large crack ran through the middle of the floor, where he had landed he wouldn't have noticed. It was as wide as he was tall, and it stretched form one side of the cave to another.  
  
He rushed to it and looked over the side. Kagome lay at the bottom in an awkward position. "Kagome! Are you okay!" he asked jumping down. "Inuyasha, my arm..." she mumbled, not opening her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha picked her up carefully and looked at her arm, it was purple and bleeding. "It's broken.." he mumbled climbing out of the ditch. He set the barely-conscious Kagome flat on the ground. The boy ripped the rest of the sleeve off and used it to wrap the bruised arm. "It hurts," she moaned, Inuyasha snorted and ripped part of his own sleeve off to make a sling.  
  
"That'll have to do for now, until we get out of here," he said standing looking around.  
  
Then a vile aroma nipped at his nose, making him sick in the stomach. "UCK! What.is.that..smell?!" he said, holding his precious nose. Kagome didn't smell it, "What do you mean? What smell? Inuyasha? Inuyasha?!" she asked, trying to sit up.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't listening, his eyes went blank, his face motionless. He knew that smell was horrid, but it made him so dizzy, he couldn't see straight. The world seemed to spin faster and faster. The half-youkai couldn't stand up anymore, the pain was too intense. He fell to his knees and grasped the cold stone. His claws made a screeching sound as he balled his hands into fists. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! What's wrong?!" yelled Kagome.  
  
***  
  
The boy couldn't hear her cries, he heard something crawling form the back of his mind, resurfacing itself. Inuyasha screamed in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his head. 'Oh god, is he having a seizure?!' thought Kagome. She shook him and kept repeating his name over and over.  
  
'I'm taking over Inuyasha,' said a voice in the back of his mind. 'Who the hell are you?' he asked the thing. 'I'm what you always wanted, Inuyasha, I'm your demon side.' 'What?' Inuyasha thought, still crying in pain. His head was being spilt on half.  
  
'It'll only cause you more pain if you fight, let ME take over, then the pain will be all gone..'  
  
The human side of Inuyasha didn't want to give in, but the pain was unbearable. He finally stopped crying in pain and lay silent. Kagome had tears welling up in her eyes. "Is he dead?" she said aloud to herself, her trembling hand reaching out to his sweating face.  
  
A moan escaped from his mouth as he moved slightly to Kagome's feather- light touch. "Thank goodness, you're still alive!" she said hugging him tightly. His hand grasped her good arm tightly. His head lifted up. A evil grin was plastered on his face. "Inuyasha? What's the matter?" she asked, feeling the grip become so tight that his claws drew a little blood. "Inuyasha, that hurts!" she whined as the half-demon twisted her wrist as he pulled himself up.  
  
Kagome didn't notice his eyes were red, with purple pupils. He had streaks of orange tattoo were etched into his cheeks. Nor did Kagome become aware of his ears becoming black in color.  
  
Inuyasha turned around quickly and delved his nails into Kagome's shoulders. "INUYASHA!" she yelled. He smirked and chuckled evilly. "What do we have here, a little human girl to play with.."  
  
Kagome was being pushed down by the dark Inuyasha. He was now on top of her, moving himself over her. "I wonder how good you taste bitch." he lowered his head and stole a kiss on Kagome's lips. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, cutting her protest short. She tried to squirm out from under him, but he pinned her wrists over her head and tied them against a stalagmite with a piece of his ripped shirt. She screamed as her broken arm was fixed into a painful position, and as the dark Inuyasha bit her lip roughly. "That's it wench, scream in pain like you are suppose to," he muttered, ripping and tearing her shirt off. "Inuyasha! What has happened to you?!" she said as he bit her shoulder and lapped up the blood. "Absolutely nothing dear, just doing what I always wanted."  
  
The dark demon stole another kiss. She tasted her own blood, she didn't like it one bit. Kagome moaned in pain and pleasure. With a mysterious gleam in his eyes, he tore his own shirt off and kept on biting Kagome in various places. The demon bit the straps of Kagome's lacy bra and pulled it off her. "Inuyasha!" her mind raced trying to think of what to do. He nipped her breasts and sucked them ruthless. They were now bruising like the rest of her body. The necklace that Kaede had placed upon Inuyasha dangled inches from her bare chest. "Sit boy!" she yelled in a muffled voice. The dark Inuyasha must have not known what it meant, because before his face went flying down he gave her a puzzling look, showing her his long fangs. The bad thing is he flew right into Kagome's face. Inuyasha took the opportunity and kissed her harshly on the lips. She screamed.  
  
He lifted himself up and glared furiously at the bruised face of Kagome. He slapped her across the face, leaving large cuts on that baby soft cheek of hers. She cried softly, tears mixing with her blood. The dark demon laughed, throwing his head back. He looked back down and leaned over. "That's more I like it bitch, keep on crying," he whispered in her ear. Inuyasha licked the blood/tears off her face and licked his lips. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" he said moving down her body and taking her skirt with him. "No.no." she whispered, as he started to kiss her thighs and licking her juices up. "So you do want me...it'll be a lot easier this way pet, just don't writhe around, it'll hurt more. Wait, move around all you want, it will give me more pleasure."  
  
He pulled off his own pants and revealed his erect member. She was being blinded by pain and pleasure, though she dared not admit it. The dark demon that wasn't Inuyasha, or at least the Inuyasha that she knew, pulled her legs up onto his shoulders and placed himself at her wet entrance. Kagome screamed as he thrust himself deep inside her, she moaned in pain as he as getting faster and faster, harder and harder until he was worn out. The girl cried as her best friend raped her cruelly. The blood and tears mixed together on her cheek as she cried louder.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha collapsed on top of the panting Kagome, too exhausted to go on. His breathing slowed and he soon fell asleep. The girl was squashed under his body, but the blood loss and the pain soon drove her to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
I know, I am evil. But things will get better. This is only my second lemon, so don't hurt me! Reviews would be nice... 


	3. Chapter 3: Girl in the Mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, nor do I care, as long as I get to watch it!  
  
Thanks for all your reviews! *throws Inuyasha plushies at her small audience (at least I have one!)* I got so many!  
  
To a few people:  
  
Mali: I was watching a movie. That's how I got the idea.  
  
Otaku: I have 5 dogs, I don't need another one, they are to big to eat!  
  
Diva-eyez: I'm a evil, evil girl.  
  
Inuyasha'l lil' vix: I had already written the whole thing before I even posted the story, and don't worry!!!!  
  
Sorena27: Yes, it was suppose to be unexpected. But I warned everybody!  
  
To the lot of ya: The story will have a happy ending, or might have a cliffhanger ending.  
  
I know, I am evil, vile..cruel, but I am updating so don't insult me!  
  
~~~  
  
Shippo woke up, dangling from the ceiling, his tail caught between two stalactites. "Hey! Let go, get me down!" he fussed and thrashed about. His tail finally was wrenched out, but he fell a good twenty feet, just to land on his face.  
  
"What is this place?" he asked to the wall, rubbing his red face. His nose scrunched up when he smelt the vilest thing ever. "Eww.what is that smell!?" he whined covering his face with his shirt. Just as fast as it came, it went. "Well, at least it's gone. Now to find a way out of this place." He trotted towards the nearest tunnel and started his way, hopefully, out of this smelly place.  
  
***  
  
Sango and Miroku were, thankfully, not in the exactly same position as Kagome and Inuyasha. They were together, kissing each other passionately, expressing their true feelings toward each other. Not caring that they were in a damp, old, cold cave with too many rats.  
  
***  
  
Back to the main characters of this story, Kagome and Inuyasha slept, more or less soundly. Inuyasha had rolled off Kagome, and was hugging her tightly by her side. Her hands still bound to the rock, she whimpered every once in awhile in her nightmare-stricken sleep.  
  
Inuyasha had his own body back, his eyes turned back to normal (if you call it normal), his ears were still silver-blonde and he had normal sized claws and fangs. His orange tattoos disappeared, and he was snug against the warm body of Kagome.  
  
Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. Her eyes fell upon the Inuyasha cuddled at her side. She was flooded with the horrible memories of the red-eyes Inuyasha and shuddered. Inuyasha yawned and woke up, blinking and rising up.  
  
He noticed his nude body was right next to the also nude Kagome. Inuyasha first thought it was all a dream. He dug his claw into his palm, to see if he would feel it. A bad of blood formed in his palm. 'This isn't a dream.WAIT A MINUTE!' he scooted back, taking his discarded pants with him. He slipped them quickly on.  
  
Kagome pretended she was asleep, in case he was about to do something else. He scooted back to her, shielding his gaze and he covered her with the sleeve-less fire rat jacket he worn. He tapped her softly on the cheek. "Kagome, Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked noticing the dried blood caked on her face. "Kagome, please wake up!" he pleaded, about to shake her. With teary eyes he noticed the bonds on her wrist and removed them. 'These are part of my clothes.'  
  
He threw them to the side and picked up Kagome, her head limp. He didn't know whether to cry or just sit there in confusion. So he did both. He buried his face in the clothing that covered her chest, he started to cry and in between sobs he said, "Kagome please wake up.please."  
  
Kagome saw that her Inuyasha was back and gathered her strength to mutter, "Inuyasha."  
  
His head instantly popped up and he smiled in relief. Inuyasha set her down carefully and wiped some of the blood, dirt and dried tears from her bruised cheeks. "Who did this to you?" he whispered, checking her bruises on her arms and face. "Y-you.." she mumbled, before yelping pain as Inuyasha moved her broken arm. 'Me? How could I? I don't remember...that..voice..'  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and said, "That wasn't me Kagome, it was..something else..."  
  
Kagome knew in her heart that the malevolent red-eyed one from a few hours ago, wasn't him. This caring, startled one was her Inuyasha.  
  
"I know...Inuyasha, can you help me up?" she asked, whimpering in pain, the bruises on her legs and ankles ached. "Shouldn't you put something on?" he asked, sounding like his usual disgruntled self. He sighed and wrapped what was left of his shirt and coat around her before he picked her up like a baby. "I said help me up, not carry me."  
  
"In your condition, I doubt you'll be able to stand for a few days," he muttered as he walked to where ever the path was leading him.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha walked in silence for an hour as Kagome slept in his arms. Soon, they reached a fork in the cave. "Which way?" he said to himself looking form side to side. He sniffed the air. The one on the right had the faintest hint of that awful smell. "I'm not going that way." Inuyasha thought about that smell and how it "awakened" that...thing...  
  
The half-demon took the left path, which didn't smell like anything. Kagome shifted around, to snuggle closer to Inuyasha's bare chest. He blushed a little and wished he never it himself be sucked into that fiery swirling vortex-thingy.  
  
A new aroma churned around the two. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact, it smelt like flowers. Inuyasha thought that it might be the way out. He was dead wrong.  
  
***  
  
It was a "room". It had a dome shaped ceiling, and the floor was so sleek it was as if it was marble. He set Kagome down carefully, so he could explore the little room.  
  
It seemed like a room, but a few odd things were there. One, there was niches everywhere. Inside the niches were assorted dried flowers. "That explains the smell," Inuyasha said to himself moving along the wall. Several lamps lit the place, the flames were dim and flickered, creating shadows on the wall. As he moved on, Inuyasha noticed a large frame.  
  
'A mirror,' he thought, edging closer. He saw his reflection, but what else he saw made him jump back. "Holy shit there is a girl in there!" he shouted, eyes wide and staring at the frozen maiden in the mirror.  
  
Kagome stirred and heard his shout. "What do you mean Inuyasha?" she mumbled, sitting up, with some difficulty. "There a girl in that mirror!" he hissed picking her up and showing her what he saw. She gasped. "There IS a girl in there!"  
  
"I said that two times already, didn't you hear me?" said Inuyasha flatly.  
  
Indeed, their eyes weren't fooled. There was a girl, just beyond the mirror. Her face and hair was tinted blue because of the glass. She had long wavy air that was spread out, as if she was lying down. Her eyes were closed and her arms crossed at her chest. She wore a kimono, a bold colored one. Her mouth was in a relaxed frown, two little fangs poked from under her lip. A shiny object glittered on her forehead. "Hey that's a Shikon shard!" said Kagome, pointing to the object on her forehead.  
  
"Hey you're right! But..how are we going to get it out?" he mumbled. "Why don't you use Tetsusagia?" suggested Kagome, still in his arms. Inuyasha had a sweatdrop running down his forehead, "I kinda dropped it when we went through the vortex."  
  
Kagome was a little outraged, "YOU DID WHAT?!"  
  
"I dropped it when the fireball sucked us in! How was I suppose to grab it when I'm being sucked in?!"  
  
They quarreled for a few minutes. They are now sitting down. Well, Inuyasha leaned Kagome against the wall and he sat cross-legged next to her. "How about using one of your demon attacks? Like that Blood Blades thing?"  
  
"It's called Blades of Blood and I'm not bleeding severely enough to do it.."  
  
"Then use your claws and beat the mirror open!"  
  
"That'll probably work." he got up and stood in front of the mirror. He lashed out at it, "Soul Stealer Iron Claw!" *SCREECH*  
  
"That didn't work," Kagome said, Inuyasha covered his ears form his own sound. "Maybe you can."  
  
"Put this key looking thing in the keyhole?" Inuyasha muttered, finding a crystal shaped as a key, lying on the ground.  
  
"Yeah! That would probably work!" she said smiling.  
  
They way they are acting it seems nothing happened. If only they knew..  
  
Inuyasha pushed the key into the little hole delved into the frame of the mirror, he twisted it. They waited nothing happen. "I guess that didn't work.."  
  
He spoke to soon. The mirror disintegrated and the girl's true colors were shown. The girl's eyes snapped open, her eyes were a jade color, her hair was a gold-blonde. She moved her hands to the edge of the frame and lifted herself out of the mirror.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stared in fear as the girl stood before them. "What the.she just a kid!" said Inuyasha, leaning over to meet the eye level with the girl. She was only a few inches shorter than Kagome, so he had no right to call her a kid.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked in a creamy tone. Inuyasha jumped back. "She speaks!"  
  
"Hello there, I'm Kagome, and this is Inuyasha."  
  
The girl looked form the scowling dog-demon and the smiling *barely- clothed* human girl. She noticed the cuts and bruises about her arms and neck. "You're hurt."  
  
Kagome frowned a little, the pain form the wounds came back. The girl looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
"I would ask you the same question," said Inuyasha coldly. To much of his surprise, the girl was only inches from him, rubbing his ears. "Hey! Stop that!" he said backing away. Kagome giggled as the girl had a confused look on her face. "You don't look human..."  
  
She turned to Kagome and kneeled down. "But you do..." She looked form one to the other as if sizing them up. 'This girl is freaking me out,' thought Inuyasha.  
  
The girl lifted up Kagome's injured arm and said again, "You're hurt human..."  
  
"Er.yeah.." Kagome was starting to get the shivers to about the girl who came out of the mirror. She stood up and grabbed one of the flowers form the niche. She came back down, crumbling it in her hand. She picked Kagome's arm back up and placed it on her bent knee. "Hold still." she mumbled, biting her wrist.  
  
"What are you doing? You are going to hurt yourself!" said Kagome, stunned at the girl's action. There was a crunching sound, as if someone had bit into an apple, as the girl bit her wrist. A thick glob of blood formed and she let it drip onto the crumpled flower.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stared confusedly at the girl. She mixed the blood and flowers, creating an odd kinda paste. "What is that stuff?" asked Inuyasha, smelling its odd smell.  
  
She didn't respond, she rubbed the paste in between her fingers then spread it on Kagome's arm.  
  
It was like magic, the wounds disappeared as the "medicine" seeped in. The girl placed the arm back and smiled, her little fangs stained with her own blood. "There, the minor wounds are healed, and the bone will be in a few days."  
  
Inuyasha's and Kagome's jaws dropped, they stared at the smiling child.  
  
"What? Oh yes, I haven't properly introduced myself. How rude of me," she muttered to herself standing.  
  
"I am Rose of the Shadowed Light, it is a pleasure to meet you Kagome and Inuyasha," she said bowing to both of them.  
  
"The Shadowed Light?" asked Kagome, being picked up by Inuyasha. The girls giggled lightly and said, "I am the light of the shadows."  
  
"Okay," she said, not knowing what the odd girl meant. Rose looked around and asked, "Do you now the way out of here?"  
  
"We have been..*lost* for a while now Rose, we were hoping you knew," mumbled Inuyasha. Rose sadly shook her head. "I was trapped in here, I was brought in while I was still in the ice."  
  
'Ice? That mirror must've been made of it,' thought Inuyasha. Rose started to walk to the entrance, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome behind. "Hey, wait up!" he called, bounding after her.  
  
***  
  
They walked for some time, Rose following Inuyasha. "We have been walking for hours! Where is the end to this cave?" whined Kagome, Inuyasha scowled. "You don't have to carry a whiny bitch."  
  
"A whiny what?" said Rose innocently. Inuyasha looked back and sweatdropped. Kagome wasn't paying attention. That sparked up memories, when Inuyasha...  
  
She shook her head and sighed. She wasn't going to think of it anymore. It was over and it wasn't Inuyasha, it was someone else.  
  
"What is this?" Rose asked. Inuyasha had walked ahead, not noticing that Rose had stopped and was looking down a tunnel, not seen by him. "What's what?" he asked walking back. Rose pointed. "THAT."  
  
The sight was not that great to witness. Inuyasha and Kagome turned their heads and had a disgusted look on their face. Rose looked on, still confused of what it was.  
  
There was Sango and Miroku, both under a large fur blanket draped over their nude bodies. They were sleeping deeply. Rose tilted her head then realized what THAT was. She blushed and turned her head, putting her hand to her face.  
  
"Ahem!" Inuyasha cleared his throat loud enough to startle the two awake. "Oh, hello Inuyasha, Kagome, blonde girl!" said Sango merrily. Then she noticed she wasn't clothed. She squeaked and hid back under the blanket. Miroku laughed a little and said, "Can you give us a minute?"  
  
The three stepped behind the cave wall and waited till the lovers were dressed. They came out, Sango blushing beet red. Miroku seemed perfectly find, as if nothing happened.  
  
"What happened to you Kagome?" Sango asked, noticing her in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
Kagome didn't want to tell the truth. "She fell," Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome looked at him, and sighed putting her head to his chest. "On what? It looks like she fell on a bunch of..oh the hell is this?" Miroku said, noticing Rose looking at them sweetly.  
  
"Inuyasha, didn't you notice the jewel shard on her forehead?" asked Sango, pointing at the girl's forehead.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" he said dropping Kagome into Sango's arms and leaning down to pluck the shard off her forehead. "Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked, looking up at Inuyasha. He put two sharp nails on either side of it and tugged. "Itai!" she yelped and slapped Inuyasha hard across the face. Rose grasped her forehead and shouted, "What do you think you're doing? That hurt!"  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his red cheek and growled under his breath. "Then you take it out!"  
  
"Take out what?" she asked rubbing her forehead. That's when she felt the hard gem on her forehead. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a jewel-shard. It gives you a power boost," said Kagome, "We are collecting them just in case they fall into the wrong hands."  
  
"Speak for yourself, I just want it to become full demon," snorted Inuyasha.  
  
"Why would you go and do a thing like that? I been trying to become a human for the past." she said, ticking her fingers off.  
  
"Wait a minute, you want to be HUMAN?" asked Inuyasha, utterly stunned.  
  
Rose blinked, "Yes, being a dead one is truly awful."  
  
Everyone stared at the girl. Sango nearly dropped Kagome, or Kagome nearly fell. Miroku fell backwards, and Inuyasha fell on his face.  
  
"Y-you are a dead human..?" stuttered Sango.  
  
Rose nodded and smiled, "Yes, in a manner of speaking, I am."  
  
~~~  
  
That was a long chapter. I got to be more evil.more cliffhangers. AND IF YOU SYA FOR ONE SECOND THAT ANY OF MY MADE-UP CHARACTERS SHOULDN'T BE IN THERE!!!......I can't say, I like adding characters, don't worry, no pairings with any original characters. I might have someone be friends with Shippo, but that's it! 


	4. Chapter 4: Another Demon and the Facts

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Chapter 4, is up! (duh) I never got this so many reviews when I only have 3 chapters!!! WHOO-WHO! *throws Inuyasha plushies at her audience* I'm so happy!  
  
~~~  
  
"Dante, please burn down the door," said the blue woman. The red one nodded and blasted open the door with one of her fireballs. "Amisha, did we have to kill all those villagers just to get to this shrine?" she asked, walking in.  
  
Amisha snorted and said with a smirk, "No, but it was a lot more fun to now wasn't it?" Dante nodded in agreement.  
  
They were in a shrine, covered in bloody armor and rusty swords. Dante kicked a skeleton out of the way, "They sure don't know how to make a good offering."  
  
The other side of the shrine had a large crystal rock. As they inched closer, they saw what was held inside the rock, another girl. This one was seemingly the opposite of Rose. She had dark brown hair that was not that wavy, but it was a little messy. It reached her ankles. She wore a pure black tunic, covered in a silver breastplate. Her arms were crossed at the chest, and her eyes were closed.  
  
"Key," said Amisha, holding out her hand. Dante reached into her pocket and pulled out a key made of some sort of horn. Amisha threw it in the air and snatched it, then walked over to the crystal. She jammed the key into a hole and twisted it.  
  
The girl inside opened her eyes, to reveal their oddity. They were gold and the pupils were diamond shape. The crystal melted and became a vapor. She stepped off the platform and stretched her wings. Yes wings. The one thing that really set her apart form Rose was the jade colored wings with flecks of orange. Her tail swished in the air, same color as the wings. Six horns were on her head, two in the normal "devil" position and four running down her part, starting from her forehead. She yawned, showing her little fangs and crack her knuckles.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" she said in a stern voice, deeper and less angelic than Rose's.  
  
"You have awakened, good." Dante smirked and put her hands at her hips.  
  
"Armanda, we are Dante and Amisha, rulers of the Flame and Ice," started Amiee.  
  
Armanda grunted and said, "So you have returned you good for nothing friends."  
  
Dante's smirk vanished, "How can we have saved you form yourself? It was your idea to spilt into a good and bad side."  
  
Armanda only turned to examine the weapons that were scattered on the floor. "You know Armanda, once you defeat your good side, you can be the powerful of the two."  
  
Amisha smiled, if that didn't work, they would have to take extreme measures. Armanda stopped and turned, her look neutral. "If I defeat my good side, then I will be stronger than the two of us combined?"  
  
"Yes, and your power has already gave a dramatic increase because of the Shikon no Tama shard on your horn."  
  
Armanda looked at them confusingly and reached up to felt her foremost horn. Sure enough, a hard shard had embedded itself there. A creepy, evil smile played across her pale face and she asked, "Where is Rose?"  
  
That made the two woman sweatdrop in embarrassment. "We haven't found her yet."  
  
***  
  
When Rose said she was dead, everyone thought she was crazy, or something else logical. She noted that she had no heart beat, and her body temperature was very cold. Which explains the reason why she was so pale. Either they just dismissed this and kept going, or just kept space from her and kept going.  
  
That's when they heard the high-pitched shouts of one fox demon that came running at them. "Kagome! Kagome! DON'T LET IT GET MEEE!!!"  
  
He jumped into Kagome's lap, as she was being held by Inuyasha. She winced at the pain he caused. "Don't let what get you?" asked Inuyasha. Shippo pointing a shaking hand to the blackness he came from.  
  
As they stared through it, Rose was staring then laughed. "What's so funny?! And who are you?!" asked Shippo, jumping out of Kagome's lap.  
  
Rose suppressed her laughter and said, "It's only a rat!" She walked into the darkness and came out, cupping a rat in her hand.  
  
Shippo jumped and his behind Sango. Kagome shrieked, she hated rats. Sango and Miroku just stared at this dead girl holding a rat.  
  
"What? It's just a poor defenseless creature and- hey it bit me!" she said tossing the rat back into the darkness. "Defenseless my ass.." she muttered, sucking her wound. And all this time we thought she was INNOCENT.  
  
***  
  
After they got Shippo and the little group kept walking. That's when Miroku brought up that awful smell.  
  
"What do you think it is?" he asked to anyone.  
  
"It sure changes people, me and Miroku were at it like-.." Sango started only to be hushed by Kagome's disgusted look.  
  
Inuyasha was silent. Miroku came up to him and said, "Did it affect you at all Inuyasha?"  
  
He didn't respond and kept on walking with a solemn glance. Rose blinked, not knowing what they spoke of.  
  
"I smelled something really awful but nothing happened to me!" Shippo piped in. Kagome thought again about how odd Inuyasha act right before he did *it*.  
  
"You probably smelled the aroma of the desire fruit then," said Rose, nonchalantly.  
  
"The desire-what?" asked Inuyasha, stopping and turning to face the dead girl.  
  
"The desire fruit. It is said that in this cave, a tree grows. It bears fruits of foul odor but magnificent tastes. The legend says the smell of the fruit can make you temporarily bring out your true desires," she explained.  
  
"So that is what the smell was.." Inuyasha said, he shrugged and kept walking.  
  
"I guess that means you are perfectly happy if the smell didn't affect you Shippo-chan," said Sango, smiling at him.  
  
"No, it doesn't affect fox demons for some reason," Rose said, noticing Shippo's cute little tail. Shippo smiled and turned into a bouncing red ball.  
  
'Bring out someone's true desires.,' thought Kagome. 'Does that mean Inuyasha had the desire to rape me? Use me as his slave? I hope it isn't true..'  
  
***  
  
"Hey! There is light up ahead!" shouted the happy ball that was Shippo, the entrance of the cave not to far ahead. "Finally we can get out of this place!" cheered Kagome. Everyone rushed out.  
  
It was nighttime, the full moon was shining brightly. Somewhere far off, a wolf was baying at it. They 'celebrated' and continued their journey back to the village.  
  
***  
  
It was almost dawn when they tired group reached Kaede's hut. They all collapsed on the floor. Eventually, most of them fell asleep, except Rose, she was chatting with the awake-more-than-ever Kagome. Since she slept in Inuyasha's arms on the way there, she wasn't the least bit tired.  
  
"So you are from the future time and you came from a magic well?" asked Rose. Kagome nodded.  
  
Rose was silent for a minute in thought. She then asked, "What really happened to you? In the cave? A fall is not going to tear your clothes off you know."  
  
Kagome held her breath and was about to say something, when Rose got a terrified look on her face. "The sun! It's rising!"  
  
Kagome looked out the window to see the clouds stained with orange and purple. It was a beautiful sight, but something about it scared Rose to death..then again she was already dead.  
  
"What is something wrong about the sun?" she asked the cringing Rose. The girl was covering her face from the rays that slowly inched towards her. She scooted back, with a look of pure fear on her face. "The sun! It'll burn me till I really die!" she said, backing against the wall. Kagome's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"The sun will kill you?! How?" she asked. Rose had tears running down her face, she realized that they were tinted red with blood. "I haven't been entirely honest with you, I am a dead human, but I'm a living demon! I'm a vampyre! Please help me!" she pleaded.  
  
Kagome snapped and closed the window quickly, Rose trembled and sobbed in the corner. "You're a vampyre?!" hissed the awaken Inuyasha. He in fact had been awake for sometime. Rose nodded, sniffing.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her to the other corner. "Do you know what this means?" he whispered to her, glancing warily back at the girl. "No, not really."  
  
"Vampyres are known for their deception. They lure unsuspecting humans, demons anything with their charm and then east them!" he hissed. Kagome gasped but then said, "I doubt that girl would harm us," in a lower voice she said, "Should we get some garlic just incase?"  
  
"I'm not deaf," muttered the tear-streaked Rose. They turned to her. "Garlic doesn't work on vampyres, that's just a silly superstition. I won't "eat" you, you have shown me to much kindness for me to do that."  
  
"How are we supposed to take your word for it? Vampyres are known for the tricks!" said Inuyasha. Surprisingly, none of the others were awakened. Rose clenched her jaw and said quietly, "I was very hungry when I came out of the ice, I would have killed you all already if you did not show me the kindness you had."  
  
Inuyasha eyed the girl and whispered to Kagome, "I still don't trust her." Kagome scowled at him and said clearly, "Give her a chance! She might be true to her word!"  
  
"Keyword, might," he muttered. Rose's bottom lip trembled then she hissed, "Fine, I'll leave then. I'll go burn in the sun while you find you precious jewel shards." She stood up and grabbed the shard on her forehead and ripped it off, bits of her skin were still on the shard, and a blood cut was down her forehead. She sniffed and picked up a cloak. She put it on and covered herself entirely. With one last glare at Inuyasha she opened the door and winced as a thin ray of light touched her hand, she drew it back, clutched it at her chest and walked out.  
  
Kagome looked at the door and then glared at Inuyasha. "See what you've gone and done! Now she'll probably die out there!"  
  
"Better her than me," he said, wiping the skin off the jewel. Kagome looked fiercely angrily at him and said, "Sit boy!"  
  
As Inuyasha's face flew into the ground as Kagome stood up painfully and walked to the door. She looked out to see Rose walking towards the forest edge. "Wait! Rose!" she yelled. Rose turned around and yelled back, "Why? I'll just kill off your friends if I do!"  
  
"Inuyasha is just being a jerk! You can come back!" she shouted, motioning for her to come back in. Rose smiled under the hood and said, "I would, but I need someplace to stay while the sun is still in the sky. I'll return at sunset!"  
  
***  
  
The others had risen, and Kagome told them about what happened. Inuyasha just sat grumbling in the corner. "Cool, I never met a vampyre before!" exclaimer Shippo. Sango blinked, "Well, that "dead" part sure gave that away."  
  
~~~  
  
Endo. I know, it sucks, but at least I'm getting to the *good* part. Hehehe! Reviews would be spiffy! *my friend says this word all the time* 


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight, the Reappearance, ...

Disclaimer: I won't say this from now on 'cause it's the same thing over and over..  
  
Happy? I updated...btw if you have read my YYH stories, you probably know Amisha, Dante and Armanda/Rose  
  
To bob: Yes I am a bitch, for the rest of what you said, "I DO NOT!" And thanks for the ONE good comment on chapter 2..*eye twitch*  
  
To Lecta: Kiyko shall not be flamed, A Kiyko-lover is watching.., but I know my grammar/spelling is bad because I never look over my stuff! I just post it, ok?  
  
To France Gamble: Yes, spiffy must be a new English word that my friends LOVE to use.  
  
To ForeverNDarkness: Go ahead and have the plushie, and I'll throw in a Shippo one too!  
  
To Jade Kitten: yes, very spiffy review! And you are the only one who mentioned seeing "Armanda" and "Rose" in my Pen Name.  
  
To all of my adoring fans: Spiffy means "cool" or something like that! OK? Love ya lots! You make my day with all your reviews! 87 the last time I counted.. ~~~ ((few weeks later))  
  
Everyone seemed to accept that Rose was a vampyre, except Inuyasha, but he doesn't count. Mostly because Kagome's arm was quickly healed by her. That's when they started to wonder where the know-it-all flea and ran off to. "Maybe he is still in the cave," muttered Inuyasha chewing on an apple in a tree. Kagome was leaning against the trunk, near the fire. Shippo slept soundly against her thigh. Sango and Miroku ran off somewhere. They all had a pretty good idea why. Rose was patching her torn baby blue kimono near the firelight.  
  
"That would be odd, I wonder what would happen to him there," said Kagome, playing with a few strands of Shippo's hair. "You needn't worry, I think that your friend is out by now," said Rose, biting the string with her teeth.  
  
About then, a red dragonfly zipped into the clearing. Myouga was perched on its back chatting to himself. He hopped off it and landed on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Good evening master Inuyasha," he said cheerfully. The half- demon narrowed his eyes at the bug and flicked him off his shoulder.  
  
Myouga flew through the air and landed on Rose's bare arm. Being a flea, he was hungry and he took this opportunity to have a drink. "What the." he said as he got nothing but air from the skin. "Oh hello, who are you?" he asked jumping up and looking at the staring at Rose. She hissed and bared her fangs, making Myouga fall backwards. "That was awfully rude pest, I don't go around sucking people's blood like that!"  
  
"Myouga, this is Rose, she joined are little group and agreed to help us with the search of the jewel shards," explained Kagome. Inuyasha said under his breath, "I still don't like the idea of a vamp for a comrade."  
  
"I heard that Inuyasha," said Kagome, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell out of the tree, into a stream nearby. The child-like vampyre stood and gracefully went out into the woods. "Where is she going?" asked the awakened Shippo, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Who knows.."  
  
***  
  
"There is your target, Armanda," whispered Dante, motioning to the silver haired boy in the water. "He looks weak," muttered the dragon girl, running a thumb down a black falchion blade. "Don't be fooled, he is VERY strong. His father was a powerful dog demon," she whispered harshly. Armanda snorted and said, "Bloodlines don't matter you know."  
  
Dante muttered a few things then sat deeper into the tree leaves. "Attack him when you wish, I'll be sleeping." She pulled her red hood over her eyes and sighed quietly. Armanda returned her attention to the scowling boy in the river. She smirked. 'This is going to be too easy.'  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha swam to the shore and grumbled a few curses directed to the black haired girl leaning against the tree. He shook his silver name and sneezed. A distinguishable scent floated in the air. "What?" he said sniffing the air. No doubt about it.  
  
"Kagome! Get out of here!" he yelled. Kagome turned, "Why?"  
  
"I smell a demon! Get moving!"  
  
Kagome instantly got that weird feeling in the back of her mind, "I sense a jewel chard close by! I should stay here and help!"  
  
"NO! Start running!" he yelled looking around. Kagome stood and said to herself, "I'm going to run, but only a few feet." She grabbed Shippo and ran to the nearest concealment. In this case, a giant rock near the stream. Rose followed them not knowing what to do.  
  
"Time to move," said Armanda, flitting out of the tree, landing soundlessly in the shadows of the tree. Inuyasha was still looking around trying to locate the demon. She unsheathed her blade and stepped quietly to the shore.  
  
Inuyasha turned around just to see the dragon-half pummel him with her shoulder. He went flying back into the oak tree he had sat on. "What the, who are you?!" asked Inuyasha, jumping back into the stream. Armanda only smirked and charged again. He jumped this time, avoiding her blade. She turned to see Inuyasha landing. She got a claw in the face.  
  
She stumbled back and used her sword to block the next attack. 'He's stronger than I thought,' she said to herself, jumping out of the way. She spread her wings, which were currently hidden behind a giant coat, and took a hover-flight up. Inuyasha jumped up and slashed at her with transformed Tetsusagia. She flipped through the air and stopped. "You wield a powerful sword, how could halfling like you gain such power?!" yelled a voice from the shore, Amisha stood there, hands on her hips, staring up.  
  
"Another one?!" he said, avoiding the slashes of Armanda. Armanda hissed and hit him with her tail. He flew into the ground.  
  
"Armanda, Dante told you to be wary! Now you might as well just stop!" yelled Amisha. "I maybe out of practice, but I still am better than any halfling!" she shouted back, tucking her wings in, to fly down. She landed near the grounded body of Inuyasha and picked him up by his hair. She spun around and let him go, to fly into a the water.  
  
***  
  
The others watched from the rock. Kagome already had her bow ready, and Rose was holding Shippo down. "C'mon let me help him! Lemme go!" he whined struggling form Rose's prodigiously strong grip. "Stop fussing Shippo! Inuyasha can take care of himself."  
  
Inuyasha stood back up and charged at the crouching dragon-half. She jumped, and landed on the rock where the others were hiding. Shippo must have squealed because the dragon looked behind her to see Rose and Kagome.  
  
"Kisama!" she hissed, seeing Rose. Kagome pointed her bow at the dragon. Armanda made a snatch at Rose, but Inuyasha had grabbed her by the tail, pulling her away. Rose gasped, realizing who that youkai was. "Oh my god! That was Armanda!" she said looking over the rock.  
  
Armanda and Inuyasha were in a brawl, punching, kicking and clawing each other, their swords stuck in the trees. Kagome stood up and aimed her bow. "No Kagome don't!" said Rose, pulling the bow away from her. "That demon is going to kill Inuyasha!"  
  
"She has a weakness!" she hissed. "What?!" yelled Inuyasha, obviously hearing. "Damage her wings!" she yelled. Inuyasha took the hint and slashed the leathery wings. Armanda cringed and grabbed her ripped wing. Inuyasha threw her into the tree, making her slide down the trunk, unconscious.  
  
"Don't kill her Inuyasha!" yelled Rose, scrambling over the rock.  
  
"Can I kill these two?!" he yelled back. Amisha and Dante appeared from out of the tree and grabbed their fallen comrade. "We won't be killed that easily halfling!" sniggered Dante, creating a fireball, and creating another vortex.  
  
"You're the one who sent us to the cave!" realized Kagome, pointing at them with her bow. "Here's a present!" said Amisha, reaching into her pocket and pulling out something.  
  
She threw it at Inuyasha and they disappeared into the fiery pit. Inuyasha caught whatever it was, scowling at the smoky air.  
  
He looked down to see something that resembled a guava, a PURPLE guava. It was purple with blotches of sea green. He looked it. Then something that he wished never happened did.  
  
A foul smell reached his nose.  
  
Kagome saw the puff of smoke and jumped from the rock over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inu-.." she was cut short. Inuyasha had turned around, a evil grin played on his face. Orange stripes, black ears, and red eyes...  
  
Rose was climbing over the rock, holding Shippo. She jumped down and walked through the stream over to the two.  
  
"Kagome, that demon was," she gasped, Inuyasha had Kagome by the throat, pulling away from a bloody kiss. The girl was gasping and choking, blood spilling from her mouth. "KAGOME!" yelled Shippo, leaping from Rose's arms and landed on Inuyasha's head. He whacked him a few times and started to bite Inuyasha's ears growling, "What are you doing Inuyasha?! You are hurting Kagome!"  
  
The dark Inuyasha didn't really notice the fox-demon attacking his hair until he got bit on the ear. Almost everyone knows that when a dog gets bit in the air, it shows the attacker is dominant. Inuyasha must have not been informed; he knocked the rabid fox off his head and sent him soaring into a tree. Rose screamed and started to run. The demon smirked and tucked Kagome under his arm. He ran and caught Rose by the hair.  
  
"Now two bitches to play with? Lucky me," he hissed, jumping and flitting across the trees. Kagome was slowly falling into unconsciousness. "Kagome! Kagome!" yelled Rose.  
  
Rose's vision went red. She hadn't told the others that she hadn't "eaten" in a few years. That's why the Myouga couldn't get much out of her. Her health was failing and she would have eventually gone out one night to kill a beast to eat, instead of a human. If she didn't feed herself soon, she would be a mindless blood-thirsty zombie. Her eyes went wide and turned a blood red color. She twisted around, facing the unknowing Inuyasha. "Let me go you bastard!" she said in a scary possessed voice. The dark Inuyasha smirked and said, "I haven't played with you yet."  
  
Rose snarled and bit him on the arm. He howled in pain, dropping Rose right over a lake. She fell into the water, and disappeared below the surface. Inuyasha put the wound to his mouth and kept going. 'At least I still have the other one..' He thought, stopping at a clearing, far from the scent of men.  
  
Kagome stirred as he set her down. He waited for her to get up, but she didn't. She moaned and gripped her throat. He got impatient and kicked her hard in the side. "Get up you worthless bitch!"  
  
The girl pulled herself up and whimpered, cringing at the sight of the evil Inuyasha. He smirked and muttered, "It surprises me that you can move wench, I fucked you so hard, I swear you probably couldn't walk for days." Kagome started to cry, she didn't want to go through that pain again. Inuyasha kicked her again. "Shut up!"  
  
*** A little note:  
  
Sango and Miroku were actually miles away, sitting on a hillside, looking at the stars, so they were completely "out there" and didn't hear anything.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha leaned down and stole a kiss form the bloody lips. She kicked and screamed into his mouth. But he chuckled softly and pushed her hard against the ground. She cried and tried to push him off her. But he kept on pinning her down. "Struggle all you want, but I am going to take you again!" he hissed, ripped her shirt off. Kagome got an idea. She pulled down his head and screamed as loud as she could. The dark Inuyasha seized up and fell to the side of her, grabbing his black ears. He kept hearing an odd ringing. Kagome stood up and covered herself with what shirt she had left.  
  
The dark Inuyasha had a evil look on his face of pure hate. He stood up, huffing, holding his ears. "You'll.pay.for that!" Kagome smiled and yelled, "Sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit-sit!"  
  
Inuyasha crashed so many times in the dirt, it was all dust. When he finally had control over his body, Kagome was running into the forest. He snarled and chased her. Kagome was no match for him. He tackled her, making them roll on the ground. They came out of the roll, with Inuyasha on top. This wasn't good. "I got you now. After that little escapade, I'm going to trash the idea of being passionate, loving and caring. It's your own fault wench," he said in a jovial voice. Kagome attempted to scream, but Inuyasha put a hand over her mouth. "Now, now, we don't want an audience now do we?"  
  
Kagome wasn't about to give up. Suddenly, a light resonated from her chest, it grew and grew till a ball of light was floating there, dark Inuyasha tried to swat it away, but as soon as he touched it, the light turned into a blinding flash. He flew back screaming. He hit a tree, and fell face first into the dirt.  
  
"What? What happened?" said Kagome to herself, she stood up and looked at Inuyasha. He was cringing on the ground, holding his eyes. He removed his hands and blinked his red eyes. The pupils were no longer purple, but misty lavender. "My eyes! I can't see!"  
  
Kagome gasped, The vile Inuyasha was slowly turning into himself. The blackness in his ears were gone, the tattoos disintegrated. His eyes turned to normal, but kept that misty film. He blinked a few times, sleepily and then fell to the ground, unconscious. He whispered, "Kagome.."  
  
~~~  
  
The semi-climax! There you go, the evil, vile part! Don't WORRY!!!! Inuyasha will get better. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Departure

Chappie something or other.It's been storming out here on California's Central Coast, keeping me cooped up inside. So I am writing more and more chappies of my stories!! Happy?*throws Inuyasha plushies at the crowd*  
  
***  
  
Kagome held Inuyasha's clawed hand tightly as he lay there unconscious on Lady Kaede's hut's floor. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched him twitch in a dream-filled slumber. "Gomen nasai, Inuyasha," she whispered when Rose came in, dripping wet through the door.  
  
She was exhaling deeply, and slouched, the front of her kimono was stained with red, and her hair dripped water onto the wooden floor. "Rose! What happened? Are you hurt?" Kagome said hurriedly.  
  
Rose took a minute to catch her breath. Then she said, "I was about to ask you the same thing, Kagome-san." Then she noticed Inuyasha lying on the floor. "What happened to him?" she literally spat out. Kagome noticed the blood dripping from her chin. "I guess, when he smells the Desire Fruit, his demon side takes over and." she was almost about to break into waves and waves of tears. She bit her lower lip till it stung and then said, "He can't control himself. Then...something happened, alight came out of me and he went blind."  
  
Rose's stern face relaxed after hearing that the Desire Fruit had something to do with it. She sat down on her knees and ringed out her long sleeves. "Are you bleeding?" asked Kagome. Rose blinked and noticed she had blood everywhere. "No.this isn't my blood..."  
  
Kagome simply nodded. She didn't want to know who or what Rose killed for its blood. She moved a wisp of hair from Inuyasha's pale face and wiped the tears from her red eyes.  
  
Rose sighed and reached over to check Inuyasha's minor room. "Itai!" she said as a cluster of blue sparks that appeared out of nowhere attacked her hand. They disappeared as soon as her hand was away from Inuyasha's body. She sucked on her semi-burnt hand and mumbled something.  
  
"What just happened?" Kagome exclaimed. Rose removed her hand from her mouth. She said, "A demon shield."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"I know why he is blind Kagome! That light, it was your powers protecting you. It created a demon shield around Inuyasha, draining his demon power, making him return to his regular state. But the demon shield has horrible side effects.."  
  
"The side effect was him being blind and knocked into a deep sleep?" Kagome stuttered. Rose, sadly, nodded. Then she got a terrific idea, but dangerous. "Kagome, there is a way to cure him...but."  
  
The girl jumped up and said, "NANI?! There is a way to cure him?! Tell me!"  
  
Rose sweatdropped and made Kagome sit down. "It isn't easy at all, in fact, it's damn near impossible."  
  
"I'll do anything Rose! Just tell me!"  
  
Rose sighed and clasped Kagome's hand. "I will, but pay close attention.you may not want to do it.."  
  
~~~  
  
"THAT'S IT?!?!" yelled the surprised girl. Birds flew from the trees outside the hut. Inside, Kagome was standing, mouth ajar. The vampyre had her hands over her ears. "Too loud.."  
  
"I just have to catch that demon that attacked us earlier? And make her come here?!" said Kagome putting her hands on her hips. "Yes, yes, but she is hard to catch and she isn't likely to come here! Plus, you only have a week to do so. In a week Inuyasha's sight will be gone forever."  
  
Kagome stood up proudly and said, "I'll do it! I catch that demon!" then she slouched, with a silly expression, and said, "But how do I do that?"  
  
Rose anime fell from her sitting position. This was going to harder than she thought.  
  
Suddenly, a fear stricken Shippo ran into the hut, and scrambled up Kagome. "You're okay! You're okay!" he said joyfully, snuggling her face. Then he noticed Inuyasha on the floor. He jumped off and landed directly on Inuyasha's chest. "You big bully! How dare you hurt Kagome!" he said stomping about. Rose snatched him off, and held him tightly as he struggled to hurt Inuyasha some more. "Shippo! It's okay, Inuyasha was.er.uh.."  
  
"Possessed!" Kagome piped. She didn't know what else to say. Shippo stopped fussing and looked at her puzzled, "Possessed by whom?"  
  
"Uh.we don't know Shippo-chan, but Kagome is going to catch them," said Rose. Shippo got out of Rose's grasp and stood up. "I'm going with you!"  
  
"No, no Shippo, you stay here with me, I have to catch the bully herself!" said Kagome, waving her hands wildly. The fox demon relaxed and, after some persuasion, agreed to stay with Rose.  
  
~~~  
  
Since explaining is a bore, I'll just tell you what happened next. Kagome was given some special weapon objects to help capture the demon by Rose. They go as followed: dragon-warded chains and shackles (to keep her from running away and disobeying Kagome), harpy-talon arrows (because Armanda is weakened by harpy talons and feathers), and some dragon-attracting plant (Dragon-nip ^_^).  
  
With all these strapped into her basket, she sped off on her bike to the forest where Rose said they might be.  
  
~~~  
  
In the shrine, where the evil women found Armanda's frozen body, sat three people. Two of them were the women, and one was Armanda herself.  
  
Amiee leaned against the wall, eating some cookies. Dante was sitting on a chair, feet on the table, throwing juicy green grapes at Armanda, who was sulking on the steps of the shrine. 'How dare that..that..whatever he was..throwing me by my hair.. (note to self: cut it to my shoulders).and knocking me unconscious onto a tree.A tree!' thought Armanda, growling to herself. Dante: hit her in the back of the head with a grape, making the dragon turn around and growl. "Cheer up grumpy, it was only one fight. You just got out of confinement, you should be a bit rusty," the pyro demon said sweetly. Armanda twitched and went back to sulking. "She right, Queen Bitchy. You shouldn't fret over one battle, that's just.un-sportsman-like," Amiee said the last word with a smirk.  
  
"I can't stand you two anymore, I'm going," mumbled Armanda, strapping her swords to her back and walking away. Dante yelled to her sarcastically, "Watch out for those half-demons!" She was two inches from being impaled by a flying dagger...  
  
***  
  
Dun-dun-dun! Yep! Gotta watch out for those flying daggers! Anyway, I know evil cliffhangers, VERY evil. I know I know, but it is late and I wanted to get this up before I scream! Reviews, as usual. 


	7. Chapture 7: The Capture

Chapter 7 is up! Well….duh!

~~

Kagome looked down the road fork. 'Did Rose say the left….or the right?' she thought to herself, 'I should have paid attention instead of staring at Inuyasha!' Then a flock of birds erupted from the left, and Kagome got a cold shiver up her back. "I guess it's this way then!" she said pedaling down the left fork.

She pedaled for about a half an hour when she saw the shrine and the burnt village around it. "This must be the place…I better set the trap outside it…."

Kagome hid her bike into a bush and found a nice clearing. She found a good hiding place and set the dragon-nip in the middle of the clearing and skidded off into the bush. She loaded her bow and unclasped the shackles, ready to catch that demon.

**

Three long hours passed…..still no sign of that demoness. Kagome was about to give up and go look for her when she heard a rustle from above her. She looked up, and there was Armanda.

'She has been sleeping right above me this whole entire time?!!' thought Kagome, almost hitting herself with frustration. She aimed her bow carefully.

*TWANG*

Armanda fell from the branch, clutching her shoulder. The talon-tip arrow dug deep into her right shoulder. She twitched as the sensitivity from the effects of the harpy talons took affect. Kagome took no time to clasp the shackles on her ankles and her hands behind her back. She slipped the chain over the girl's neck and tightened it.

"Alright, I'm sorry if it hurts, but you have to come with me!" said Kagome jerking the chain. Armanda flapped her immense wings, trying to break free, but the chains wouldn't budge. "You, bitch! Get these chains off me before I burn your hide till it's black!" she yelled trying to reach her swords that fell when she did. Kagome tugged hard on the chain, making Armanda topple head over heels to the ground.

"I'm sorry, but if I don't get you back to Rose…" 

"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT VAMPYRE!"

**

After much jerking of the chain and cursing, Armanda finally gave in and was walking/jogging alongside of the bike-riding Kagome. She was cursing under her breath and a few times, kicked the wheel of the bike to swerve Kagome off the trail. "Why the hell are you taking me to see Rose?" she asked between her teeth. "Because, Rose said if I get you there, she can heal Inuyasha."

"You mean that half-demon?" she hissed, stopping for a second. Kagome nodded. Armanda stood her ground, her eyes glinting with malice. "There…is…no…way…you'll…get…me…to help that halfling!" she said firmly, Kagome tugged the chain and made Armanda fall (for the 22nd time).

**

It would take a day and a half to get from the shrine back to Inuyasha. By that afternoon Armanda had stopped talking all together and just scowled at the ground. She smirked and flexed her weighted wings. "Kagome, can you please remove the weight from my wings? I can fly the rest of the way, and it'll only take about an hour to get there…."

"No."

"Why not?"

"If I let you fly, you will probably let me drop of do a nose dive, making me become a human pancake, that's why."

Armanda sighed, 'Well, that's one good idea of killing her down the drain…'

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"Didn't I just say no?"

"Where are we going?"

"Why are you asking such dumb questions?"

"If I can't break any bone in your body, might as well bug the hell out of you human."

Kagome frowned and listened to Armanda asking the same questions over and over and over……

Nightfall, they stopped at a cliff with part of i's base delved out, making a large cave mouth. Kagome laid out her sleeping bag and made a fire, while Armanda leaned against the wall, sulking.

The human crawled into her sleeping bag and snuggled closely to the fire. Her mind wandered to the half-demon lying soundlessly on the wooden floors of Kaede's hut. 'Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll get your sight back.'

**

Rose changed the wet cloth on Inuyasha's head and sighed. Kagome should be back by noon tomorrow at the latest. Inuyasha wasn't showing any change. Except terrible nightmares that bring him on the brink of awakening, then the sleep would claim him again. Miroku and Sango had returned, and Rose had to explain everything to them. Well, not everything, she left out the assault and how she fell into the lake. 

She looked at the window. 'Please hurry Kagome….'

**

When Kagome awoke, she found Armanda in a fetal position, sleeping. She nudged her awake. "Why do we have to go so early?" she moaned as Kagome picked up her chains and had to drag her almost all the way out of the cave.

They had journeyed only about an hour when Kagome got a cold shiver down her back. "There must be a jewel shard near by," she whispered. Then she remembered the one on Armanda's forehead. "Duh, getting worked up for nothing…."

"Should we attack them now Lord Sesshomaru?" said the foul looking creature. The demon stood on the cliff, staring down at the two figures on the ground. "No.....we won't kill them jsut yet," he said calmly (man, I love his voice! ^^).

Kagome felt another shiver. 'Okay, that can't be a jewel shard…' she felt a tug on the chain. Armanda had froze and was looking up at a cliff. "What is it?" she said, looking at the cliff.

"We have company Kagome."

"It's Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshoma-who?"

"But why would he be here? Unless...." she gripped the jewel fragment necklace and took out her bow. "What the hell are you talking a-"

She saw Sesshomaru jump down and stand about a hundred feet away from them. "Give me your jewel shards and I'll guarantee you'll death will be short and painless," he said sternly, gaze never shifting. Armanda had a puzzling look. "What...."

Sesshomaru noticed Armanda and remembered a odd rumor that the Frozen have been, well, unfrozen. 'Maybe she possesses the other Shikon artifacts.....' he thought, not moving a muscle. "No way Sesshomaru! These are not yours!"

"Then I shall make them mine," Sesshomaru said, flitting towards them. Kagome loaded her bow and took aim. "Human, who the hell is this guy?!" yelled Armanda. Kagome shot the arrow, and turned to her. "He's Inuyasha's brother, a full-fledged demon and a powerful one!"

"You don't have to yell…" she said, rubbing her ear. Kagome scoffed and turned back to Sesshomaru, who was now right it front of her. He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up. Kagome struggled, but Sesshomaru showed no signs of letting go. Until….

"Let her go Sesshomaru!" yelled the familiar voice. Kagome's eyes snapped, looking over to the voice. Inuyasha stood there, his prized sword in stance. Sesshomaru smiled. "So little brother, you show yourself."

"Inuyasha! How did you wake up?!" yelled Kagome. "Don't worry about that Kagome, I figure someway to save you," he said quietly. He held his stance, listening intently for the rush of feet any minute. He still couldn't see, but he was determined to save Kagome.

~~~

Then he saved her and lived happily ever after THE END! ^^, just kiddin! I still got a good many chappies waiting for you to see! REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8: The Power Transfer

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything..  
  
Chapter something or other..I is blanking out here. I'm going through a yawn-stretch-go-back-to-sleep stage. Ok, if that was a stage and not my morning routine, I would go through it! BTW, yes I am SLOW in getting chapters up, but I have many more fics to update! And ya'll are at my mercy! *sticks out tongue* so deal with it!  
  
About the Sesshomaru wanting the jewel, yeah..I'll explain it all to you..probably in an "I don't want to explain this, but I have to" manner..OH and If I get confusing, deal with it still ^^, I'm so very eeevvviiillllll.  
  
Oh, and one reviewer who shall remain nameless said something about the Demon Inuyasha not being correct from the demon Inuyasha in the actual show..I'll explain it all, don't worry! HINT: It has something to do with the Shikon artifacts, the Desire fruit, and stuff.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha gripped his sword tightly. His thoughts rushed about all the ways he could destroy his brother.  
  
Sesshomaru dropped Kagome and faced his younger brother. "So, Inuyasha, you show yourself once again," he said in a dry tone. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. Kagome crawled away, to a rock, where Miroku, Shippo and Sango appeared. "Are you okay Kagome?" asked Miroku as he pulled her to safety, if there was any. "I'm fine, I more worried about Inuyasha!" she replied. Shippo ran up to Kagome and hugged her tightly.  
  
Sesshomaru held up his had, an acidic vapor of green formed around it. "You aren't well Inuyasha, I know you are blind."  
  
Inuyasha was surprised that Sesshomaru knew of his disability, but that wasn't going to stop him..  
  
*Several minutes into the battle, the sun is setting*  
  
Inuyasha had a giant chunk of his side badly burned, and Sesshomaru was losing blood from a giant slash down his back. Kagome was gripping the rock with her nails, creating scratch marks upon the surface. That's when she realized something.  
  
"Where's Armanda?" she said, looking around. Sango spotted her, standing to the left of the rock, as far as she could go with the chains still attached. She was standing solemnly, looking out at the battle. "Rose! How did you get here?" said Miroku, looking behind them. Rose had appeared, holding Kirara*. ((I noticed that Kirara wasn't at all in the story!! ^^;)) "Kirara gave me a ride, the sun has set so I'll be okay," she said, taking a seat next to Kagome. "What happened?"  
  
Sango explained quickly, and they returned to watching Sesshomaru and Inuyasha dueling violently. Kagome took up her bow that Shippo gave her and loaded an arrow. She stood up and was about to take aim when she heard a faint hoarse whisper. "Do you guys hear that?" she said, looking around. They all listened intently, Rose gasped, "That's the language of the dragons! Where's Armanda, Kagome?"  
  
"She's over there..." she said pointing to Armanda. She sweatdropped, Armanda was now emitting a barely visible purple flame that flicked off her body. She held one hand vertically to her chest (like the Japanese do when they are praying or thanking some, I think.)). She had her eyes closed and was muttering low growls. "What's that purple stuff around her?"  
  
"What purple stuff?" asked Shippo, none of them could see it except Kagome. Rose seem to be slightly puzzled when who should hop on her shoulder? Myouga! The all-knowing flea!  
  
"I believe that attack is called Power of the Dragon Transfer," he said matter-of-factly. Rose gasped in shock and rushed to the rock to get a closer look. Myouga almost fell off her shoulder. "The what?" asked Miroku, trying to get a closer look also.  
  
Myouga cleared his throat and was about to start the explanation when Rose took the chance and explained it instead, "The Power of Dragon Transfer is a really powerful power-up. It was used as a last resort for dragons in war. They would take all their power they had left and give it to an ally, which would give the person a powerful boost that can last a long time. Of course, the person who made the transfer will go unconscious for an equal amount of time."  
  
Myouga glared at her as she smiled triumphantly at him. Everyone sweatdropped. "Well...yes, that would happen, but you forget that we don't know WHO she is trying to transfer her power TO," he said.  
  
"So, she could be sending it to Sesshomaru or Inuyasha? With that power boost, this stalemate will surely have a victor," said Miroku, looking over to Armanda. "She is the bad guy you know," said Kagome, "So she'll most likely send her power to Sesshomaru!"  
  
"We have to stop her!" squeaked Shippo, scrambling about. Rose bit her lip and thought, the idea hit her, "Kagome do you still have those harpy arrows?"  
  
"Well, yeah, it only took one to get her," said Kagome reaching into her pack, pulling them out. "Oh I get it!" she said, loading her bow. "I can shoot her, making her weak!" Then she got puzzled, "Why can't I just tug on her chain?"  
  
"Because the chain end is out in the battle field," said Sango, pointing to the chain lying on the ground like a metal snake. Kagome sweatdropped and loaded her bow. She aimed very carefully.  
  
A large purple flame was flickering above Armanda; it turned into a ghostly dragon shape and shot out. She froze. "What's the matter shoot her!" said Miroku. Kagome smiled weakly and said, "The flame just came out."  
  
They all could see it now. Armanda fell to the ground, asleep. The flame dragon was heading straight for Sesshomaru. The whole scene almost froze for everybody. A strong wind blew over them, and the ghost dragon sharply turned into Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha didn't see the thing coming, so he was very surprised when a powerful something hit his chest. It wasn't Sesshomaru, he could tell, he stumbled backwards, heaving heavily. Sesshomaru had fallen to one knee because of the dragon's powerful energy. Inuyasha cried in pain. The blood that he lost was painfully being re-made by the ghost in his body. Suddenly, an uplifting force made him stand up, stronger than he was before. He could eel the change coursing through him. 'What the hell was that?' he thought grasping Tetsusagia once again.  
  
The onlookers gazed in awe at Inuyasha, who just became giving off faint purple flames. The flames seem to take form on a dragon, making Inuyasha to be seemingly possessed by a ghost dragon slightly larger than him. Sesshomaru had his mouth ajar, but quickly shut it and stood. "So, you found a new power? Now matter, I'll destroy you like the hanyou you are!" he said charging at him, claws exposed and glittering with acidic vapor.  
  
*shing*  
  
In one swift slash, Inuyasha let out the true power of Tetsusagia, only three times stronger! It ripped through the ground, engulfing the stunned Sesshomaru in a tunnel of light. Like he has down before, his body disappeared in the light, a cry of pain echoing as the light faded.  
  
Inuyasha fell to his knees, and leaned on the sword, breathing heavily. Everyone rushed over to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" said Kagome, helping him up. Inuyasha nodded, and wiped the blood from his bleeding lip. "What the hell happened?" he asked, flexing his claws, the power still coursed through him. "Lord Inuyasha, a half-dragon gave you power beyond belief!"  
  
"Who? And can someone please tell me why I still can't see?!" he said angrily.  
  
***  
  
"So that's what happened," he muttered, arms crossed under his large sleeves. Rose explained what REALLY happened between Kagome and him. At least the part that made him go blind. They were all in a makeshift camp they made for the night.  
  
"Yes, and so Kagome went to go get Armanda so I could cure you," said the vampyre, looking over to the wakening Armanda.  
  
Armanda sat up, rubbing her head. "What the hell happened? Wait a minute..WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" she yelled pointing at Inuyasha. She put her hand back to her head muttering, "Killer.headache."  
  
Miroku blinked, hi eyes wide, "You mean your transfer wasn't met for Inuyasha?"  
  
Armanda gritted her teeth and growled, "No, it was for that Sess-person trying to KILL that halfling!"  
  
"Then why did it hit Inuyasha instead of Sesshomaru?" asked Shippo, chomping on some apples. Myouga answered him, "The downside to the powerful attack is that the ghost dragon can be easily shifted by strong wind."  
  
Armanda snapped her fingers and crossed her arms angrily, "Dammit, I thought it was suppose to not be windy today!"  
  
Rose shook her head and said, "Well, that's what you get."  
  
Armanda noticed that the vampyre was sitting close to her. She instantly scooted quickly against the tree and pointed a finger at her, "YOU!"  
  
"Yes, her. Now will you please explain the relationship between you this girl? And why did I have to go all that trouble just to get her?!" said Kagome, glaring evilly at Rose. She sweatdropped, wearing a timid grin. "Uh..well you see."  
  
~~~~  
  
Okay, I'm cutting it short because the chapter will be very long if I didn't. OK? OKAY! Review, no flames, or else I might torture someone. Oh, and vote, would you like Kikyo in this story? 


	9. Chapter 9: The Cure

Sorry y'all. My floppy with all my Inu fic data on it crashed! *curses evil floppies* So that means I have to remember from scratch. EVILEVILEVIL FLOPPIES! And I twisted my ankle badly, it took me awhile to get to the computer! (okay, that doesn't seem like a good reason..)  
  
*throws plushies to all her disgruntled fans* Sorry fans I adore! Piling homework and end of the year testing kept me from posting this sooner! Gomen nasai!  
  
Dundundun! On with the fic! *applauds from fans*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Er.uh." Rose stuttered, trying to figure the best way to explain things.  
  
"Shut it, vampy girl, I'll explain it, since you can't find your tongue!" hissed Armanda, cracking her knuckles. Kagome turned her attention to Armanda, who was still glowering angrily at anyone who looked.  
  
"We are two parts of the same person. Ironically, that person named Armanda Rose. I'm the bad side of Armanda Rose she's the good side. To put it simply," she said lowly.  
  
"That doesn't explain anything!" said Kagome.  
  
Armanda sighed with frustration and said rather quickly:  
  
"Once upon a time there was a half-dragon half-demon by the name of Armanda Rose. She wandered the earth almost like a plague, with her two companions, Dante and Amiee. Then, she found a fabled "Shikon artifact", called the Shikon Dagger. It was suppose to spilt a person into two things, good/bad, human/demon (in your case hanyou), and she tried it. Out came a bad-karma dragon, and a good-karma vampyre demon...thing. The dragon took the name Armanda while the vamp took the name Rose. Armanda Rose's rivals captured them, and sealed them away in two separate cases of ice in two different shrines, in hopes they would never fuse together to create Armanda Rose again. Happy?"  
  
Silence.....  
  
"The Shikon Artifact? I thought there was only the Shikon Jewel.." said Miroku thoughtfully. Sango replied, "It was kept quiet. As you know the Shikon Jewel was made from the soul of the priestess so many years ago. You see, the Jewel had excess energy that was exposed to two other items: mirror and a dagger. The effect of the energy from the jewel made the two objects have extraordinary powers. To my knowledge, the mirror was supposed to have been broken before its powers could be deciphered. The dagger was sealed away in a lava pit near Mt. Fuji."  
  
Rose sighed and said, "Armanda Rose just happened to be blasting rocks for training over at Mt. Fuji. She found it and accidentally cut herself."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you want to say. I personally like not being fused with that light vamp, free to kill when I want, how I want," said the dragon girl with a smirk.  
  
Shippo was so bored from all the explaining, he had fallen asleep in Kagome's arms. She looked down at him and smiled, so innocent..so...furry.  
  
"Well, why did you want me to go get her? And how will it help Inuyasha get his sight back?" she asked.  
  
Rose was instantly in front of Armanda, hand out, "Give me the dagger."  
  
"You really think I'm going to help?" Armanda said with a pissed off look on her face. Rose glared at her. "NOW."  
  
"I see you aren't in the mood for joking are you now? Well tough."  
  
"What part of 'now' does you not understand?" said Rose in a scary tone.  
  
Kagome tugged on the harpy chains, making A.R. fall back. "Give her this dagger she wants!"  
  
Armanda grumbled and searched through her duster. Oddly, it seemed to be bottomless, she stuck her entire hand into the opposite side, and it seemed to disappear. She pulled out a dagger form her duster and threw it to the ground. It landed tip down, stuck in the ground, near Rose's feet.  
  
It was short, only about from wrist to the tip of your fingers. The blade was a soft pink color, resembling the Shikon Jewel. The handle was made from obsidian though, dark, full of malice. It had rubies embedded in the handle.  
  
"That's it?" asked Miroku. "That's the Dagger of Four Souls?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome, hold those chains down," said Rose, pulling her kimono sleeve up, revealing her pale arm.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Inuyasha, sensing something was going to happen.  
  
"Fuse us again. While Armanda Rose's body was spilt, so was her mind, Armanda here has the information that can cure you Inuyasha."  
  
Armanda's eyes went wide as Rose took her hand, held firmly by chains, and raised the dagger over it.  
  
"What are you do-" Kagome started, but her question came to late. Rose stabbed through both her and Armanda's hand. The dagger connected both hers and Armanda's hand. Armanda bit her lip enough to bleed, and Rose didn't need to bite hard at all.  
  
"Why did you do that Rose?" asked Sango, almost coming over. Armanda said in a strained voice, "Damn you."  
  
That was the last word Armanda would ever say again, for at that moment, the two suddenly became particles of red, then the two masses of red smashed together. The whole ideal was frightening, the only problem was, the person most interested couldn't see a thing.  
  
"What's happening!?" he said.  
  
Then, in a matter of seconds, the red stuff stopped, and replaced itself with NORMAL colors.  
  
Armanda Rose blinked dumbfounded, sitting cross-legged in front of the group. "Uh.what happened?"  
  
People could hear the echo of the group anime-falling for miles around..  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," she said. She looked like Armanda, except with a few Rose features. For one, instead of entirely brown hair, her outgrown bangs were blonde, and her right eye was green, her left gold. The wings and tail were missing though.  
  
"Do I have to hurt you to get some answers?!" said the girl, standing up, unsheathing one of her two swords.  
  
"Woah! It's ok! It's me Kagome!" said the girl, waving her hands.  
  
Armanda Rose got an odd look on her face and said, "That name sounds a little familiar.."  
  
"Yeah! It is! You were spilt into two parts, and then brought back together!"  
  
The girl raised and eyebrow and then she looked like she as in deep thought.  
  
"Part of me says I should rip your throat out!" she said, bringing the sword quickly to Kagome's neck. "But, the other half says I should listen, so I will." Armanda Rose sheathed her sword and sat down again, "Refresh my memory."  
  
~~~  
  
After Kagome explained the situation, Armanda Rose nodded. "I remember now. And please, Armanda Rose is a mouthful, just call me A.R."  
  
"Now, how do we cure Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha perked his ears up, finally, something worth hearing.  
  
"Well...you just have to eat some Desire Fruit, no potion or fancy stuff, just eat a piece of fruit," she said. Kagome bit her lips.  
  
"So, I just have to eat the Desire Fruit?" Inuyasha said in monotone. A.R. nodded.  
  
"But.." Kagome started. She bit her tongue, then said, "But isn't that fruit a little...dangerous?"  
  
"Depends." she said, nonchalantly, "If the person's desires are more powerful than the person's will, I guess you might as well go blind, 'cause you ain't gonna get the fruit."  
  
Kagome sighed, that was the answer she feared.  
  
"Let's go," said Inuyasha, no one noticed, he had gotten up, using the Tetsusagia as a support and went a few yards into the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, short, but more will come. I promise. *throws a bunch of Miroku plushies into crowd*  
  
Oh, and Kiyko MIGHT come in, MAYBE. 


	10. Chapter 10: Death

Disclaimer: Hm.did I say I wasn't going to do this anymore?  
  
Chapter 10, happy? I hope you are. There is only going to be one or two more chapters in this, I'm running out of ideas, and I got a even better Inu fic coming up ~_^ *throws some Sessy plushies into her crowd* Okay, read ahead.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome was thinking. Yes, thinking, about Inuyasha's change when he smells the Desire Fruit. She had no doubt when it would happen again. But the more she thought about, the odder it seemed, for she had seen Inuyasha in demon form before the incident, and his coloring was different..he didn't have black ears for one. And some other minor differences, but she couldn't get her mind off of it.  
  
The cave wasn't very far, only a night's walk. They reached the entrance in no time. A.R. was reluctant to go in.  
  
"Listen, we can get the stuff in the morning, I don't want to go in there in the dark," she said.  
  
Inuyasha smirked evilly, "What are you afraid of the dark?"  
  
A.R. scoffed, crossing her arms, "No! I'm phobophobic actually."  
  
Inuyasha fell anime-style, bonking his head on the cave entrance. A.R. just sat down. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"  
  
"I have the fear of fearing. Fear is showing weakness," A.R. said, "And I'm not going in there. Part of me was sealed in there for awhile, I seen the scenery in there, I'm just gonna..HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled, as Kagome and Sango picked her up and dragged her into the cave.  
  
~~~  
  
Dante and Amiee had been so clueless about Armanda's absence that they didn't found out she wasn't coming back. So they hightailed it to the most obvious places. Nope, no burnt, dead village so far.  
  
"She's probably just went.to eat? Maybe there is a dead person around here somewhere." said Dante, looking around. Amiee sweatdropped and hit her with a rock.  
  
"You have the intelligence of a flea, Dante."  
  
~~~~  
  
As they reached closer and closer to the tree, Inuyasha could feel the effects of the fruit smell, ever so slightly. He breathed through his mouth, which seemed to help, a great deal. Kagome was still a little scared. Who wouldn't be?  
  
Then Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, the smell was becoming intoxicating. "You guys go on ahead, and get the fruit. I'll stay here."  
  
"Why's that?" asked Shippo, bouncing on his shoulder. Inuyasha swatted him off.  
  
"Because I'm afraid I won't be able to handle myself around so the actual tree, maybe if you bring just one fruit, I'll be able to control myself," he said, sitting down against the cave wall.  
  
"Good thinking Inuyasha, glad to see you aren't rushing into things as usual," said Miroku slyly, almost getting hit by a flying rock that instantly was thrown by Inuyasha. "Just hurry up!"  
  
The group walked down the rocky path. The twists and turns of the place made their heads spin, but they finally reached the tree's chambers. The tree was magnificently beautiful. It had a broad, cavernous brown trunk. Its branches stretched far and high, it looked like the tree that Inuyasha was put under a spell on. Except for the fact it had large, fouling smelling fruits that grew from it. Kagome felt odd, but she could endure it. 'Maybe its because I got them priestess powers.' she thought. Some odd noises and A.R. gagging in disgust made her turn around.  
  
Miroku and Sango were eating each other's faces, as it looked. A.R. was about to show what was inside her stomach if they kept at it. Shippo was still in Kagome's bag, sleeping. "Hey! Quit that! We got to get a fruit now!" said Kagome.  
  
Miroku and Sango stopped, but Miroku had to go into "meditation" with his one- handed prayer method and chanting, "Resist all temptation." Sango just petted Kirara slowly; jaw clenched and eyes staring straight ahead. Kirara was eating little cakes that kept reappearing in front of her. That must have been her desire.  
  
Kagome huffed and said, "Fine, I'll get one myself!"  
  
With that, she stomped off towards the tree. Then she realized something. Even if she stood on those huge jutting roots, she couldn't reach the high- up fruits ((rhyming is evil..)). Kagome then got an idea. She took out an arrow and stuck it in her bow. Taking careful aim and..........missing.  
  
"It would be a lot easier if you just flew up there you know," said A.R., who had been leaning against the wall after getting over the nausea attack. "Well if you haven't noticed, I can't fly," said Kagome, aiming again.  
  
"Oh I know that. I could if I wanted to, but SHE seems well able to," she said pointing to a high branch. Kagome looked up and froze. 'Kikyo?!'  
  
The pale form of the priestess could be seen in the dark leaves. Her soul stealing insects wrapped around her, keeping her afloat. She reached and plucked a fruit from the tree's boughs.  
  
"Finally, the Desire Fruit, my search is over. Now you'll show your true colors Inuyasha!" with that, she feel slowly from her insects' grips and walked through the entrance, oblivious that she was not alone.  
  
Kagome blinked and went after her, A.R. walking quickly behind. 'She must still want to prove Inuyasha loves her! She is going to use that fruit to unleash his desires! She might get hurt, I've got to save her!' thought Kagome, racing through the tunnels.  
  
Kikyo had reached the silent form of Inuyasha before Kagome. He couldn't see her but the smell was indistinguishable. "Kikyo? Is...is that you?" he said looking up, but still unable to see anything. Another smell filled his nose, and made him very nauseous.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, I am here," she said kneeling before him and placing the fruit in his hands. His head drooped. "Inuyasha, are you still with mixed feelings of my reincarnation and me?" she said. Inuyasha didn't here. He looked up, eyes still blind, but of deadly red color. "Not right now, bitch."  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome could hear sounds, but could not make them out, she reached Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha held Kikyo by the throat in midair. The priestess's clothes were ripped, but still on. She held a glowing arrow in a free hand, ready to stab Inuyasha right through the chest with it. Her bottom lip was bleeding severely. The hanyou, on the other hand, was laughing menacingly, his fangs doused in blood.  
  
"D-DIE INUYASHA!" she yelled, thrusting the arrow into his chest. An unearthly screech erupted from Inuyasha, as he threw Kikyo down and gripped the arrow in his chest. Kagome's eyes went wide as he ripped the arrow out of his chest.  
  
"You fucking bitch," he hissed standing over Kikyo, who was coughing harshly. "You deserved that, and this!"  
  
With one swift movement, his right hand plunged through Kikyo's own chest. A gaping hole was placed in her chest, instantly killing the walking dead. He smirked and pulled his hand out, licking the blood from his arm. Then Inuyasha noticed Kagome's scent and turned his face to her, "Well, well, well. It's the wench. I need to teach you some manners."  
  
~~~  
  
Hey ho the bitch is dead, the wicked witch is dead! Another chappie, really short, really good ^^ 


	11. Chapter 11: The Secret

Disclaimer: I repeat. This is pointless. Wait. I didn't say that. So I wouldn't repeat it. Or did I? I need time to ponder. Or eat. Possibly both. Okay. I'll shut up now.  
  
Keep in touch, I need reviews. Like Shippo needs lollipops. Or Miroku needs to be a lecher whenever possible. Like Kikyo being a psychotic, selfish she- devil. (*little munchkins run around* Ding-dong the wicked bitch is dead!))  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome backed up as Inuyasha inched closer. A.R. just leaned against the wall, waiting to be asked for help or just to be acknowledged. Kagome was paying to much attention to the possible threat inching towards her to actually care.  
  
"Inuyasha snap out of it! It's me!" she said backing farther.  
  
"Yes, the wench. That's who you are," he hissed flexing his claws.  
  
A.R. cleared her throat. "Even though I have to agree with the dog-eared freak of nature, you aren't going to get through to him."  
  
"Hey! That's not nice! Why don't you help me?" Kagome said. Inuyasha just side-stared at A.R. and continued his cornering of Kagome.  
  
"Because you can help yourself, idiot. It's not like you haven't fought demons before," she muttered.  
  
"You could help! Stop standing there!" she said. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist forcefully. "Shut up! Isn't obvious she rather watch you die slowly?"  
  
Kagome started to shake. Was A.R. really going to let her die while she watched on the sidelines? That couldn't be though. The girl slapped Inuyasha with her free hand. "Snap out of it! I know you are in there Inuyasha!"  
  
"He's in there, but isn't it odd that the fruit is supposed to bring out his true desires? I don't think killing you is on that list. Would he really hurt you, Kagome? Catch this and think!" A.R. tossed something to her. She caught it. Inuyasha smirked as he snatched her other wrist and backed her against the wall. "I hope that's something to numb your pain, because you are going to be feeling a lot of it," he said dragging his claws down her cheek.  
  
The cloth fell away. In her hand, pinned above her head, was the Shikon dagger. 'What am I suppose to do with this?!' she thought. 'I guess, I should stab him, but wouldn't that spilt his good and bad side or something like that? Well, it's not like I have a choice.'  
  
Kagome struggled and stabbed the back of Inuyasha's hand. He cried out and stumbled backward, grabbing his bleeding hand. "You…...fuckin'……bitch!"  
  
He howled in pain ass he felt his body being spilt in half. A brief flash of light blinded Kagome.  
  
There stood the hanyou Inuyasha, his normal self, no black ears or tattoos. He looked as if he saw a ghost. "Kagome! Are you alright? You're…….you're bleeding….."  
  
Kagome smiled he was back to normal. "Kagome…….did….did I do that?" he stuttered, his eyes a little wide. Kagome nodded, "But that's ok, just a little scratch….." she touched her cheek.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't looked at her cheek. "No, your stomach, it's bleeding a lot!" he exclaimed pointing to her abdomen. Kagome looked down, her front side was bleeding severely.  
  
"Oh my gosh, how did that happen? I can't even feel it!" she said touching her stomach, a red tinge came to her fingers.  
  
"Of course you can't, it's not your blood," said an eerie voice on the ground. A dark shadow stood and smiled evilly. It was Inuyasha, the demon Inuyasha with black ears.  
  
"How? How can that be?!" she stuttered.  
  
"The Shikon dagger, I should have suspected someone like you would be carrying it," he said in the low sneering voice.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha glaring at him in disbelief. The dark one looked at him slyly, "Why, I am you. Well, I was you until that wench stabbed me."  
  
Kagome fell, unconscious. "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, rushing to her side. "What did you do to her?" he asked the dark version of himself.  
  
"Nothing that you didn't do, Inuyasha," he sniggered. Making it seem like it was fun and games.  
  
"You liar! I wouldn't dare hurt Kagome!" he yelled standing up and reaching for his sword.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, but you did, more than you think," he said shaking his finger at him as if he were a child.  
  
"Will you two stop? You are both giving me a headache," said the half- dragon, who was a good spectator after she threw the dagger.  
  
"A.R……were you the one who hurt Kagome?" roared Inuyasha. A.R. scratched her ear, "Nope. Didn't touch her. But you should stop blaming me and kick the shit out of your dark side before he kills you, Kagome and your…." She silenced herself. She was going too far, A.R. smirked knowingly and said, "Just kick his ass."  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice!" he said unsheathing his Tetsusagia. The dark Inuyasha's face fell as the sword came pummeling into his chest. He didn't see it coming. He coughed as his blood drained from his lungs. "Like you are going to kill me like that hanyou. You are going against your full- fledged demon self, imbecile."  
  
He scratched some blood of him and slashed at Inuyasha. "Blades of Blood!"  
  
Inuyasha staggered back. Four deep cuts lay in his chest but he had worst. "And that's going to take me down? A whack at your head might finish you off!"  
  
"Whatever you say, hanyou, take your best shot!" he stretched his arms out as if it would make him a better target.  
  
"He's taunting you, Inuyasha. Decapitating him won't be effective at all," said the half-dragon, who was now trying to help Kagome. "He's more like a puppet."  
  
She reached into her bottomless pockets of her coat and pulled out a mirror, it looked like the reflective part was made from the Shikon no Tama itself. "Hey, I thought you said it broke!"  
  
A.R. smirked again, "I fixed it, now use it!" she tossed it to him. He snatched it.  
  
The demon before him had a look of pure terror in his dark eyes. "You t- think a stupid piece of junk is going to k-kill me?" he stuttered. Inuyasha thought for a moment, "No, maybe trap you for all eternity maybe!" he tossed the mirror on the floor and slashed the demon. He toppled over and landed on the glass.  
  
Instead of breaking it, he fell into it, it shown a vicious color and the demon screamed. Then, as soon as his claw disappeared into the abyss of the mirror, Inuyasha shattered the glass under his foot.  
  
After the mirror broke, he ran over to Kagome. Who had gained consciousness.  
  
"Are you ok? Are you hurt bad?" he said nervously. "I'm fine, it was not as bad as it looked," she said patting her stomach, then cringing. "It still hurts a lot."  
  
Inuyasha carefully picked up Kagome. "You should get some rest, let's go find the others."  
  
Kagome looked shocked, looking around. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"She's gone!"  
  
"Who? Armanda?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I'm still here."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Kikyo! Her body is gone!"  
  
Inuyasha looked around, "Kikyo was here? What do you mean her body?"  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you that you killed the dead priestess with your bare hands," said A.R. nonchalantly. "But I guess she isn't dead, she must have dragged herself out during the commotion."  
  
Inuyasha's face got a worried look. Kagome bowed her head, "If you want to go look for her, you can, I'll be fine."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. A few tears escaped her eyes. 'He even thinks of her when I'm in his arms, what a jerk,' she thought, a sniffle in her mind's voice.  
  
"Kikyo can take of herself, it's you I am worried about right now."  
  
~~~  
  
"You are lucky you weren't there, too many mushy moments and no thanks if you helped," muttered A.R. after Kagome told the rest what had happened in the safety of Kaede's hut.  
  
"Oh that's right! You helped out a lot! Sorry I didn't thank you earlier," said Kagome getting that goofy grin and waving her hand in apology. A.R. snorted and went back to chewing on a shoot of dried grass.  
  
"Well, it would have helped if we were there," said Miroku apologetically. "Yes, so sorry that we were to oblivious to the world to notice….." said Sango blushing immensely.  
  
"Apology accepted, it's not like you had the will-power to overcome the fruit though!" said Kagome.  
  
"What I want to know what was that thing," said Inuyasha, the first thing he said in a long time.  
  
Myouga popped out of nowhere for the answer.  
  
"You see my lord; my guess is that you were possessed in some point in time," he said jumping around. "My theory is that when Naraku somehow slashed you, some of his miasma got into your system and formed into a consciousness within you.  
  
"Then, when you smelled the desire fruit, you had two desires that have equal wanting. One of them being you becoming a demon the other….uh…..the want of Kikyo, Kagome could have been easily mixed up with her."  
  
Inuyasha blushed a deep crimson looking at the floor, so did Kagome. "The miasma took the chance and came out as your demon form. That's how you got malicious and ominous. Then your love turned bad as well. So, basically, the whole fault was Naraku's."  
  
"Now you have another reason to kill him, don't you?" asked A.R. It was clearly shown in Inuyasha's expression it was.  
  
"Yes, but why did your demon form kill Kikyo? If you love her you would have try and taken her, right?" said Shippo, who they had found still sleeping in the bag after the ordeal.  
  
"That's what I don't get…" said Miroku. "Could it be that you actually love Kagome more than Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha already walked outside before he could answer.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome found him sitting on a grassy hill not to far from her well the next day. She went home after he left. She had a doctor's appointment anyway.  
  
She looked a little pale and stressed but a smug look on her face. Kagome walked down to the bottom of the hill and sat next to him.  
  
They sat in silence. Crickets kept breaking the silence and the occasional rustle in the bushes.  
  
"Inuyasha…do you really love Kikyo?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Just answer me. You've said so before."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Come one! Say something!"  
  
His silence is getting annoying.  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
His face flew into the ground.  
  
"Hey! I was sleeping!" he said, pulling his face out of the dirt.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I thought you were ignoring me."  
  
"What were you asking now?"  
  
"Do you still love Kikyo?"  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"Cause I want to know!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just do!"  
  
"You need a reason Kagome, because I know you know how I feel about her!"  
  
"No, I don't, now tell me!"  
  
"Why so curious all of the sudden?"  
  
"I need to know if you love her or m-"  
  
"Or you? You want to know that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why the hell do you?!"  
  
"Because I might tell you something that might effect your decision. So tell me now!"  
  
"Whaddya mean?! What are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Tell me, do you love her or me?!"  
  
"Out with it Kagome! What might effect my decision on who I love?!"  
  
"Answer my question!"  
  
"You tell me what it is and I'll tell you who I love!"  
  
"My lips are sealed until you say something!"  
  
Inuyasha growled, their foreheads were touching and they gave each other nasty stares. They turned away form each other and crossed their arms. They stayed like that for about a half an hour.  
  
"You."  
  
"Huh? What you say?"  
  
"You should have heard me the first time! I said YOU dammit! YOU!"  
  
Kagome gasped and looked at the ground. She wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Now, come on, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, should she tell him.  
  
"Ka-go-me! Tell me now!"  
  
Kagome stared helplessly at Inuyasha, who was looking rather pissed. She felt tears well up. Inuyasha' face softened and he said, "Please don't cry, I didn't mean to yell."  
  
"I'm…."  
  
"Your what?" She looked directly at him and almost yelled in helplessness,  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Muwhahahahahahahaha! Behold the terrible, end-of-the-fic cliffhanger! Will there be a sequel? Maybe not? Will someone hurt Kagome before she 


End file.
